1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor control system for controlling a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional motor control system, a magnetic drum is fixed to an output shaft of a motor and a magnetic sensor is provided against a periphery of the magnetic drum through a space. An angle of a rotor of the motor, i.e., a rotational angle is calculated based on a signal that is detected by the magnetic sensor, and the motor is then controlled based on the calculated angle.
However, in such a motor control system, the magnetic drum may be eccentrically fixed to the output shaft of the motor. In this case, a distance between the periphery of the magnetic drum and the magnetic sensor periodically varies in operation of the motor, so that fluctuations in amplitudes and frequencies are produced in the calculated angle, resulting in rotation irregularity of the motor.